Insomnía
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Era sempre assim, nunca podia dormir naqueles momentos. Talvez um condicionamento inconsciente de seu corpo. Talvez uma mania. Mas o sono nunca vinha. “FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009”


**Disclaimer**: Death Note não me pertence. Ou então vocês acham que aquela cena da chuva do episodia 25 não estaria também no mangá?

**Sinopse:** Era sempre assim, nunca podia dormir naqueles momentos. Talvez um condicionamento inconsciente de seu corpo. Talvez uma mania. Mas o sono nunca vinha. "FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

**Obs:** Yaoi e UA – simplesmente porque não curto esse shipper com o Light/Kira.

_Tema 53 – Madrugada_

**Insomnía**

**- by Sini**

Ele não dormia.

Ele não podia dormir. Não _naquela_ hora.

Toda vez era a mesma coisa. Durante aquele maldito período entre a meia-noite e às cinco, eles sempre sumiam.

Seu pai, sua mãe, a dona da Confeitaria da esquina que fechou depois disso, sua avó – quem conseguiria fazer _aqueles_ biscoitos açucarados ou cookies de chocolate para ele? -, a cozinheira que fazia bolos gostosos no orfanato – depois ficou só aquela que não sabia fazer bolos recheados, apenas com uma coberturinha sem graça! Sempre faltava açúcar.

Ele não queria perder nada, novamente.

Suspirou, mordeu o dedo, voltou a olhar a tela do computador e analisar os dados da nova investigação. Pegou um suspiro recheado com doce de leite. Um breve olhar de relance para a porta do quarto e voltou ao caso.

Maldito maníaco! O sono vencera seu parceiro, mas ele não iria conseguir dormir, não naquele horário e sem resolver o caso. Nunca conseguia dormir durante a noite quando tinha um caso. E se alguma coisa acontecesse?

Estava inquieto. Caminhou até a porta do quarto – mordendo um pirulito -, abriu devagarinho e espiou. Light estava dormindo tranquilamente, não queria acordá-lo, fazia apenas meia hora que tinha ido deitar. De relance viu o horário. 3_:57 a.m._

Infelizmente o mais novo ainda não estava acostumado com algumas manias do outro, e neste dia não conseguira acompanhá-lo. Quase não dormir durante um caso, eventuais cochilos leves, durante o dia e ficar com olheiras enormes não era algo que Light apreciava então, tentava acompanhar L, mas com suas horas de sono intactas – independente da hora que fosse dormir.

Não podia dormir. Tinha que haver um padrão dos ataques. 21 dias de intervalo, 14, 18, 15... Um velho judeu, um adolescente punk, uma estudante de artes, um musico...

Se ele dormisse e... Não, nada aconteceria, estavam lado a lado o tempo todo, a probabilidade de se separarem era de 0,75% e de ele ser atacado era de 0,5%. Além disso, o intervalo não era menor do que 10 dias. Fazia 3 desde o ultimo ataque.

Mordeu o dedão, enquanto sentava-se (ao seu modo, claro) perto dos doces e pegava mais um suspiro recheado. Inquieto demais para ficar sentado, resolveu ir até a cobertura, acompanhado de um pote cheio de mini-bombons, é claro.

Chegando lá, agachou-se num canto, observando a cidade enquanto mordiscava – eventualmente – um doce.

- Você tem que dar um jeito nessa insônia. – girou a cabeça para ver quem era a pessoa que se aproximava, mesmo sabendo quem seria a única pessoa a lhe procurar ali e quem era o dono da voz. – você se lembra? – perguntou enquanto sentava ao lado de L.

- Depende a que se refere Light. – mordeu outro bombom, voltando a olhar o horizonte.

- Foi aqui que a gente se beijou na primeira vez, né? – sorriu, jogando o cabelo para trás, o moreno apenas assentiu, observando o namorado a procura de informações – estava chovendo forte, Ryuzaki, era no meio da madrugada, até hoje não entendo porque você veio aqui no meio daquela chuva.

- Estávamos no meio daquele caso complicado do ano passado. Eu precisava pensar. – comentou como se fosse óbvia a resposta.

- Certo. Eu vi você sair de repente e fiquei preocupado, quando te encontro, você está no meio da chuva, nós brigamos e... No fim você ficou resfriado. – mesmo estando escuro o mais velho notou um ligeiro rubor na face de Light.

- E tive um ótimo enfermeiro durante esse período.

- Claro, oscilando entre ajudar a melhorar e querer te matar por tanta manha. – L apenas sorriu e pegou mais um doce, o mais novo sorriu para ele.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? Não estava dormindo? – murmurou após terminar de comer, dando um breve olhar ao pijama do outro.

- Imaginei que iria vir aqui então programei o despertador. – deu os ombros – você sabia que nessa época do ano o crepúsculo costuma acontecer certa de 13 minutos mais cedo?

- Humm??

- Sabe, Ryuzaki, o seu problema é que por vezes se esquece que por mais longa que seja a madrugada ela sempre acaba ao nascer do sol – sorriu e apontou para outro lado no horizonte - olhe!

Sorri para Light, talvez não pudesse me acompanhar em todos os momentos, mas ele estaria ali quando eu precisasse, não? Encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro e, finalmente, eu pude dormir um pouco.

_Fim_

**N/A: **Sendo uma yaoista tava demorando pra sair um yaoi, né? Então aí está, LxL! César, desta vez você não betou, mas é para você, Akane e Carola! Thanks a Ju pela betageeem.


End file.
